


You are my Robin, both of you

by narniansmagic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Titans (2018) - Freeform, batmom, reader is batmom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniansmagic/pseuds/narniansmagic
Summary: When a new Robin - Jason Todd - comes to help Dick, he can't seem to help but remember a few memories of his mom (the reader). And now that he's gone of the radar with Bruce, he wonders if he can still patch things up even if she's got another Robin to look after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the American term "Mom" because Batmum or "Mum" doesn't fit. So it feels weird typing it this way ahaha  
> plus get ready to have some angst feels but with a fluffy end <3 
> 
> Also, the italics paragraphs are flash backs :D

When Dick finally gives into the suffocating smoke that's frizzled into the air, his blurry vision gives him one last bit of hope because he can suddenly see a familiar red suit and cape come in site. He can hear the groans of the other men fall to the ground in such a harsh way - he can only guess it's either his new teammates or its someone who he's about to meet. 

But his eyes collapse on himself, giving up on sleep. But oh, he's never had a good sleep like this. His brain searches for pieces of memories. Of you, especially _you_. After the death of his parents, his whole body shattered in coldness. He had brushed you off, yelled at you, wrecked all the cars and even got into trouble with the police for taking one of Bruce's cars and driving rapidly down Gotham Central. 

_You were standing there, a long dark blue coat clinging to your body so beautifully. He had always wondered what the 'greatest Bruce Wayne' had done to deserve you. Only moments ago he had been screaming at you to go away. And yet, here you were - eyes full of worrisome and understanding. The Police Officer who had placed him in the sitting room and had taken you to see him (after you paid the bills). He expected you to yell at him, slap him, to say anything that would resemble how mad you were. But in truth, you weren't mad. He was just a scared little kid, like Bruce was when you had met him. You only wished that Dick could see past his hatred for the man who murdered his parents. He remembered you only stuck your arm out, palm wide open - waiting for him to grab your hand. It didn't happen. Dick wished that he could've, just for a second take your hand and walk seemingly happy out of the police station. But he didn't._ His vision suddenly comes back to life and before he knows it, the kid is trying to wake him up. 

"Hey bro, my name's Robin. We gotta go." he sort've introduces himself. He seems like he's trying to pull off this 'cool hip vibe' as all the new kids are saying these days. 

Dick musters up the courage he has left and stands up on shaky legs. "Thanks." he mutters. 

"Wow, so you're like the _original_ Robin!!" Robin says excitedly. His inner child feelings are coming out and no longer the typical emotional teenager he is. 

"Thanks." that's all he can say at the moment, his mind really focussing more on Dr. Adamson, to make sure he doesn't escape when he wakes up.

"So like-" the new Robin's voice drifts off as more memories seem to soak in. 

_"Dick, I don't understand... You could've got caught!" you scold him. He's currently sitting leaning against the island top in the kitchen. He rolls his eyes, a habit he's picked up on around you. You've learnt it's his new trait and he knows you've picked on it too. "Don't roll eyes with me mr... you could've gotten yourself hurt! Why do you keep sneaking out?" you huff, as you place another batch of hot chocolate chip cookies on the cooling rack. Your mind seems to think that making cookies will make the situation lighter. "I dunno," he remembers grumbling. He reaches out for the hot cookie, but realises quickly that its too hot. Something he forgot while talking. "Well... I don't want you going out there anymore. You already have a bedtime and I don't wanna put a curfew on!" you snapped. You hardly ever raised your voice with Dick, after all he's been through. But this is getting ridiculous and Dick can sense it. His last memory of that moment was him screaming back at your and seeing your shocked expression written all over it, perhaps a tear._

Dick's suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when the new Robin suddenly talks about Mom. His Mom. Did you adopt another child like you had done with him? 

"How long did you say you've had Mom for?" Dick can't quite believe it, but it looks like Jason has a tight relationship with you. It took Dick nearly a year to warm up to you. He's turning the next corner to the designated address to Bruce's condo that Jason has told him about. One he 'apparently' didn't know about. 

"About eight months. She's real great, Mom. She believes anything I say-" he thinks he's talking like a king. He goes on and on how he sneaks out and goes out to beat bad guys in the street, even after Patrol. But Dick knows the real you, you'd never let them get away with anything. 

"So she hasn't seen the real you then." he huffs. That's the only reason to truly win Mom's heart. Is to have trust and love. He knew already the lovey-dovey stuff isn't Jason's forte. Dick's also grateful that Dr. Adamson is knocked out due to the gas because otherwise he could've done much more worse things with the knowledge being said now. 

Once they arrive at the condo and place/cuff Dr. Adamson in the bathroom shower. Dick let's his new friends know what the address is.


	2. With time and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tries to make things better with the reader(Mom), but Jason gets in the way and well angst with fluff ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally wanted this to be a one-shot but i think it's turning out to be a mini-series bc I really enjoyed writing it so much. Plus there's not many new Dick Grayson imagines from the new Titans show. So I wanted to show some love because i really do like this version him <3 <3 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has got some cursing in it bc it's Jason lol but also angst! angst! angst!

 

Once everyone's settled inside, the tension in the air is high. Rachel can feel it (thanks to her new powers), she can feel the anger both inside Dick and Jason and it's certainly not helping the situation inside. It had started off with talking about the boy's Mom and how much they loved her and what happened between them and why Dick left. Jason still isn't understanding the whole situation. That's when he mucked up. 

" _You're fucked up Grayson! Why do you care so much about Mom! You never loved her!_ " that sentence felt like he got stabbed in the heart. The room is deathly quiet, even Starfire is staying away from the argument. 

Dick's mouth is left open, wanting to fire back - but nothing comes out. 

Instead, a ringing sound appears out of nowhere. 

"Uh, guys, there's someone at the door." the alarm starts beeping slightly and Gar thinks he's either touched something wrong or he's not reading it right.

"That's Mom." Dick looks over at Jason, a little too dramatically. He nudges Gar slightly to the right, to get a better view. She's really there. She's standing tall, shoulders back and proud. She's looking up at the camera, knowing that she's probably thinking he's there watching her like he is now. His mind races through thoughts. 

_You both were at the Carnival. Of course Bruce never turned up because he had a meeting to go too. Sure... he's not playing around being Batman. He notice's that you've caught his thoughts again. "Honey, I know Bruce couldn't come. But at least it'll be fun with us? yeah?" She's crouched down to his level, rubbing his arms in comfort with her hands. His jumper is soft and warm and he gets this warm fuzzy feeling inside. Plus, Carnivals bring joy and happiness. He can't let a stupid feeling inside when they're on the happiest place on earth. "Okay... Mom." and that was the first time he'd called her 'Mom'. Her face lit up a thousand times more. She'd finally earn't the title. She didn't want to force him to say it. She'd earn it and she just did. That was the first time he had truly found happiness ever since the murder of his parents._

Jason presses the buzzer to let her in, he knows that Dick's shocked to see her there - he's still staring at the empty security screen. Dick suddenly blinks and she's gone. His eyebrows scrunched up and confused. 

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Wayne. I'm Rachael." Rachael surprisingly sounds confident. She likes to make a new friend when she has the chance. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Rachael. I'm glad you've been alright." You try to make the conversation light breezy as possible, a talent you have while you've been best friends with Bruce since you were little. 

"And my name's Garfield. But you can call me Gar!" Gar shakes your hand eagerly, he's very energetic and quite nervous - he's probably heard quite a lot about you by now due to the fact Dick's still silently standing by the corner next to the security camera.

"Well, pleasure to meet you Gar." you chuckle and his smile brightens more. 

"And I'm Starfire. I don't rememeber much about myself, but at least I know my name." she says boldly, you can't help but be confused at what she said. Nevertheless, you shake her hand and give her a tight welcoming hug.

"And my baby Robin, how are you?" you rush up to your youngest son now. You can tell he's been ruffing about because his hair is slightly sweaty and he looks a bit tired. 

"Good Ma," he responds and hugs you tightly. You can tell he's still trying to be the 'bad boy', but you know he's a soft teddy bear underneath. He lets go reluctantly after you hug him and turns his head towards Dick.

"Hi sweetie." you say, your voice isn't quivering - more relaxed actually. Because you've been so afraid that he'd gotten in trouble, or couldn't pay his rent on time, having a shower more than three times a week. Simple things that a mother has to do for her son. 

"Hi Mom." Dick finally takes a step back and turns to see you. Dick gives a sad smile and you know he's hiding his true self. "Come here, baby." you let your arms rise high and motion for him to hug you back - just like Jason did with you. Dick finally gives up, he rushes towards you at speed walk and gives you the biggest hug he's ever known to give. 

A single tear of joy is sliding down his right cheek and he's never felt so many emotions in one second. He can feel you lean your head by his neck, snuggled in. He loves hugs like these, he begins to slight sway as you both relax into the hug.

"I missed you." is all he can say. 

"I missed you too, sweetie." you say back. You know he's in a state of shock. You can hear Starfire guiding Rachael and Garfield into the next room to give you guys privacy but you can hear Jason scuffling at the back. You know he's jealous - he's never gotten a hug like that before.

"How did you find me?" Dick picked up the conversation, he had to start somewhere.

"Bruce got your tracker and sent Jason. And when Jason wasn't replying I just had to go search for you both."

"You know I would've-" Jason tries to shout his way into a conversation (another habit he's picked on when things don't go his way), but you shush him and he reluctantly stays silent. 

"I have _fucking_ tracker!?" Dick didn't plan on being angry, but the fact they put a tracker on him to locate him made him wonder how special he was to them, or if he was some kind of lab rat to Bruce. 

"It wasn't my idea! Believe me," your voice raises up a bit but you continue on. "I didn't want Bruce to put a tracker on you because you were doing so well in school, at home and I really thought you deserved to have privacy. But Bruce was so instant on to never leave your site in case you got hurt or ran away..." you trail on and your heart feels like it's going to explode.

"Well.. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of the way Bruce is turning me into his little 'project' " - at this he makes the air quotation marks as his teeth grinds together angrily. "I'm not a kid anymore!" he storms out and slams the door behind him, into the bathroom.


	3. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dick pulls out his tracker, the reader is horrified and begins to patch him up like old times. Will they connect or will they fall out of sinc again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hopefully my last chapter - but i'm down to continue this if anyone wants me too. Just comment below! <3

Dick is furious when he enters the bathroom. Dr. Adamson is still unconscious, his hands are cuffed together (thanks to Dick's police uniform). He keeps cursing and swearing slightly as he searches the cupboards to find anything sharp (and safe) to pull out this stupid tracker. His thoughts are clouding with memories of him and his Mom. Some bad, some good. But he needs to concentrate on the tracker. Why did Bruce want to track him? Was he reaching out for him all this time? 

Dick manages to find the tracker thanks to the Bat tech he secretly took when he left Wayne Manor. It lights up and glows inside his veins, near to his wrist. He digs the sharp needle and he hisses at the pain. It wasn't easy, but at least it's out.

"Dick! What are you doing in there?" your sweet melodic voice rings out full of concern for him. "Nothing! Go away!" Dick knows he's acting like younger version of himself when really he wants you there cradling him - telling him that everything's gonna be alright. 

"I'm coming in anyways!" you shout back. You open the door (to your surprise it's not locked) and see blood trailing down Dick's arm. It's not a sight you wish to see - but you've seen worse, much worse with Bruce. But it still makes you squirm. "Dick, you didn't, did you?" your voice drips with concern as your eyes drop to his facial features. He's deep in concentration and he won't give up. Something that you loved about your son, something different from Bruce. 

"I did." he answers back, proud that he managed to get the tracker out without anyone's help. "Now he can't track me, now I'm not his pet." he says it with such anger that it makes your heart hurt. "Dick, you didn't need to pull it out. He wanted to keep you safe." you try to recall the talk you had with Bruce, but it was so long ago you couldn't remember if you screamed at him or if he screamed at you. 

"Ow.." Dick quietly mutters as he reaches for the shelves again. You know he's trying to bandage himself up. And you do what you always do, _help_. You scoff and push him aside gently while reaching for the bandages and stitches. You've done many in the past and lost count. Bruce's cuts recently have gotten deeper and harder thanks to the Joker and The Riddler. Those men can be cruel, too cruel. 

You make him sit on the toilet seat as you clean the blood off his arm thats leaking right down onto the floor. Once it's all done, you smile softly to yourself at the memory of cleaning up Dick for the first time. It seems like Dick's been having the same thought.

"Do you remember the first time that you cleaned me up?" 

"Of course I do. Don't be so silly!" you chuckle and it felt good to let out a light hearted conversation.

_"Mom, it hurts!" he's full on crying now. His first night on Patrol didn't go so great. The tough street guys got tougher and Dick's come back with a swelling, yellow-purpled eye and a large cut on his arm. Bruce however, comes back without a scratch and only one bruise. "It's okay sweetie, just a few more and we'll get you a nice hot bath and a movie night. How does that sound, yeah?" you try to convince him - but you know it'll hurt more once you stitch up the cut. It's pretty deep and you just hope no one will notice it at school on Monday. "Do we get to have popcorn?" he looks at you with his pleading blue eyes and you can see Bruce over at the computer secretly smiling to himself at how cute the moment is between you and him are having. "Of course dear!"_

You both snap out of your memories as the last stitch is done. You're both smiling, rejoicing the good times you've had. And it seems like that argument never happened or it just felt like a small argument. You've never seen Dick this calm now. It's been years and looking after another Robin is tough, especially if he's a trickster. 

"You know, you can come back home." you try to lure him home, as any mother would be doing, but not out of force - out of love and kindness. Hope even. 

"I'm sorry Mum. I just can't see him. Everytime I put on the suite, it becomes me. And I feel powerful. It's bad, I want to use it for good. I've seen what Jason did - punching those Cops harder than I think he ever has. That's not what Batman does, and he thinks he can do what he wants when you're both not around. The suite is taking over him. He's becoming Robin." Dick's speech is one tough one, but it's true. You've had many nights where you've pulled Bruce out of the batcave because he spends his time 24/7. It's not healthy.

"I see where you're coming from Dick. But we need you. I need you. You're my son and I miss you." It's simple because it's the truth. Dick can't help but smile at that. 

You both hug long and both your smiles spread so wide they could've fallen off. 

That's until you hear a knock at the door and it repeats too.

You both get up and Dick is the first one to open the door, he's quicker after all. 

"Took you long enough," Jason huffs, folding his arms.

"Hi sweetie, you okay?" you ask him, you know he's full on jealous.

"We don't have any food Ma, can you make us something?" his stomach grumbles and you chuckle at him. He's always been one to eat too many pancakes before school.

"Alright, alright. Let me see what we have...." you three then walk out with big smiles and the happiest feeling you've all had in a while

 


End file.
